Miraculous Adventures/Issue 1
" " is the first issue of the ''Miraculous Adventures'' comic series by Action Lab Comics. A free preview version of this issue was released on Free Comic Book Day 2017 in the event's Silver lineup, and the full issue was released on July 19, 2017.http://freecomicbookday.com/Catalog/JAN170013 Synopsis An all-new, never-before-seen, original illustrated story, featuring Ladybug and Cat Noir! This is the start of the all new illustrated monthly series of Miraculous by Action Lab. When Adrien outplays a lacrosse player, Hawk Moth akumatizes him. Becoming Replay, he gains the ability to control time around him. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be fast enough to defeat him? Or will he stop their heroics once and for all?''https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/856893215143841793 Plot In the courtyard at Collège Françoise Dupont, a lacrosse game is going on, with Adrien on one team. Marinette, Alya, and Chloé watch the game as Adrien scores. Alya suggests Marinette take Adrien out for victory ice cream afterward, but Marinette declines, saying that he is "too amazing." Adrien makes another score, which Adam, a member of the rival team, doesn't stop. When his teammates complain about him failing to prevent Adrien's score, Adam, frustrated, slams his lacrosse stick near Adrien's legs. The referee calls it a foul and gives Adam a five minute penalty. Adam angrily walks off while Chloé plans to have a talk with him for harming Adrien. Outside the school, Adam laments how his team doesn't respect him despite his best efforts. From his lair, Hawk Moth senses Adam's negative emotions and creates an akuma to go and akumatize him. The akuma enters Adam's watch, and Hawk Moth offers Adam a chance to show his worth to everyone else as long as he gets the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous for him in return. Adam agrees and transforms into Replay just as Chloé finds him. Chloé stops complaining to Replay and runs away when she realizes that he transformed. Using his watch to shoot an energy beam, Replay stops her and rewinds her back to the place she used to be in the school courtyard. Marinette notices Chloé's return to her original spot and her confusion on what she had been originally doing. She turns around to see Replay, and she sneaks off. Meanwhile, Adrien is about to shoot another goal, but Replay intervenes by pausing and rewinding the ball before it makes it. Adrien dodges the ball before it hits him in the head, and people begin to panic. Hiding nearby, Marinette transforms into Ladybug. Replay and Adrien are about to face off, but Adrien's team members, Alix, Ivan, and Kim, join behind him, stating that if Replay fights Adrien, he has to fight all of them. When Replay sees his own team members fleeing, he prepares to attack them, but Ladybug stops him with her yo-yo. Ladybug tells Adrien and his teammates to get away, giving Adrien the freedom he needs to hide and transform into Cat Noir. Replay yanks on Ladybug's yo-yo, which causes Ladybug to smash into the floor. Before he can use his watch on her, however, Cat Noir hits him in the head with his staff. Cat Noir distracts Replay per Ladybug's request as she uses Lucky Charm. The superpower creates a handheld mirror, and after looking around, Ladybug figures out how to use it. She taunts Replay, saying he can't catch her, and Replay shoots an energy beam at her with his watch. Ladybug deflects the beam with the mirror, and the beam hits Replay, pausing him. With Replay frozen in place, she easily takes his watch and breaks it, releasing the akuma, and she purifies it by catching it with her yo-yo. After releasing the purified butterfly, Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug to restore everything back to normal, and Replay turns back to Adam. Ladybug and Cat Noir share a fist bump while Hawk Moth, watching from his lair, vows to someday get their powers. Later, the game has resumed, and Adrien makes another score. From the sidelines, Nino and Chloé congratulate him. Adam apologizes to Adrien about his past behavior, and the boys shake hands and they tell each other "good game." The next day, Adrien wakes up in his bedroom after dreaming about the game and Ladybug kissing him on the cheek. Looking at his alarm clock and seeing that it's 10:30, Adrien notes that he is late for a photo shoot on a yacht. The comic ends with a description: "to be continued..." Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki (non-speaking) * Plagg (non-speaking) * Adam/Replay * Akuma Minor characters * Sabine Cheng ("Repetition" only) * Alya Césaire * Chloé Bourgeois * Alix Kubdel * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Ivan Bruel * Nino Lahiffe * Referee * Lacrosse players * Civilians Trivia * The release is the first comic by Action Lab to feature strictly new ''Miraculous content. ** The beginning of the story became available on May 6, 2017 for Free Comic Book Day. It is featured along with the beginning of two other comics, Kid Sherlock and Toyetica. * Bryan Seaton wrote the comic book, with assistance from Nicole D'Andria and series creator Thomas Astruc, and Brain Hess is the artist. ** Writer Nicole D'Andria also worked on the comic adaptions of various episodes from the main television series.Amazon.com ** Artist Brian Hess based the character designs off Angie Nasca's Miraculous: Tales from Paris character designs. * The issue includes a comic version of the Miraculous: Tales from Paris webisode "Repetition" before the main story. ** This issue along with Issue 5 are the only ones that contain comic adaptations of the Miraculous: Tales from Paris webisodes. Gallery Covers= Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover A.jpg|Cover A Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover A textless.jpg|Cover A (textless) Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover B.jpg|Cover B Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover C.jpg|Cover C Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover C textless.jpg|Cover C (textless) Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover D.jpg|Cover D Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 SDCC Cover.jpg|SDCC 2017 cover Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 SDCC cover textless.jpg|SDCC 2017 cover (textless) FCBD 2017 cover.jpg|FCBD 2017 cover FCBD 2017 cover textless.jpg|FCBD 2017 cover (textless) |-|Preview= Replay (1).png Replay (2).png Replay (3).png Replay (4).png Replay (5).png Replay (6).png |-|Others= Miraculous Comics Previews.jpg|The FCBD 2017 comic over other comic books. es:FBCD 2017 Miraculous Illus Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir fr:Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Category:Comics Category:Miraculous Adventures issues